


Visitor Nude Edition (aka smut)

by QueenSeal



Series: AU of Visitorverse [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesomes, all the gay sex, gayest of gay, its all gay sex, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkwardness? Check. Breaking all the rules? Check. Everyone having a giant orgy? Check. </p>
<p>Smut? Check, check and check.  That's literally all this is. </p>
<p>This was once again inspired by the wonderful Visitorverse! These drabbles take place post Homecoming, and are not Visitorverse Canon. They are however AU Canon but not Paradox Canon. (Confusing, yes.) </p>
<p> <br/><a> Homecoming by VampireBadger </a><br/><a> Visitorverse by Riona, VampireBadger and Salanaland </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599084) by [VampireBadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/pseuds/VampireBadger). 



Altair and Ezio bunk up together in the safe house, but they never seem to meet in their shared room. Ezio is too busy talking, making a fool of himself, and Altair avoids everyone and everything when he can. He prefers to sit in silence, writing a book or thinking silently hidden behind the curtain. He know’s Ezio is… infatuated with him. Admires him incredulously. But this is a whole new era, one that Altair isn’t familiar with. He can’t jump off a building to shake Ezio up, leave him in peace. He can’t distract himself with other people so Ezio gets lost in the crowd. But over the years of knowing him, and the other visitors, he’s become rather fond of him. Altair never shows emotion but there is something about the way Ezio laughs, his excitement taking over all other problems and just whisking them away like they never existed in the first place. He wishes he had that sometimes. 

Altair finds himself hours later, laying in bed silently. He isn’t sure if Ezio has retired to bed yet, but it doesn’t matter much. He’ll lie awake for hours on end, listening to the Italian man breathe softly as he waits for troubled sleep to come. 

Eventually he does nod off, but not long after wakes up to a peculiar sound. He can hear ragged breath, faint moans coming from the other side of the curtain. A rather wet sound and yep that’s it he’s not listening to this. Altair sighs to himself, not wanting Ezio to know he was awake to hear his, ah, self pleasure. It continues for a few more minutes, until he could had sworn he heard his name. He turns his ears towards Ezio’s bed, and just barely, hears Ezio whispering his name in utter pleasure. 

This is certainly new. He was wide awake now, and well… intrigued. The distinct sound of skin to skin, an increasing volume of moans and his name. He didn’t know why he was listening to this. After everything that had happened maybe he just needed to unwind, like Ezio was doing now and enjoy himself. 

Which is exactly what happened, after another minute of listening Altair found himself very turned on and within seconds he shoved his pants open, beating his member in a furious rhythm to Ezio’s. It had been so long since his last time having sex and he got closer to the climax embarrassingly quickly. Ezio moaned louder, repeated Altair’s name like he was hunched over the man himself, pounding into his Italian ass again and again. Altair could hear Ezio scrambling in his sheets and soon the distinct sound of the climax, the short silence as Ezio came. Altair never felt more turned on than when he heard Ezio, not even a second later his own orgasm washing over him, thick streams shooting onto his chest after being built up for so long. Ezio sighed contentedly, a soft final moan of pleasure being heard as they cleaned themselves off. Altair let out a pleased sigh, his own hand continuing to slowly stroke himself in the aftermath as he replayed what just happened in his head, the only sounds of Ezio’s peaceful slumber heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of _many_ drabbles to dive into "That Night" and what happened afterwards. I'm gifting this one to Salanaland who got me into this ship in the first place. Enjoy!
> 
> This will make more sense if you read  Ship of Visitors  first.

He’s got to be honest… the night him, Shay and Aveline spent together plays through Haytham’s mind over and over again. It’s been months, but he finds himself wanting it again.. and again. It was just suppose to be the one night and then he’d die and it wouldn't matter anyway. But yet he retained his memories and now it’s driving him insane. At least Aveline is out, traveling someplace far away with Desmond, Edward, Connor and the crew. But that still means Shay is around and after one certain, dream Haytham had… Well let’s just say he can’t look Shay in the eye right now. 

Haytham is still lost in thought when Shay pops his head out of the office door, a paper in his hand. 

“Haytham? Can you come check these papers for me?” He called, and Haytham gave a quick glance before standing up and walking towards him.

He coughed awkwardly, “Ah yes, the tracking on the cargo?” he asked, deliberately not looking at Shay. Shay sighed and shoved Haytham through the doorway while he was still in it, and they found themselves tightly pressed up against one another at the halfway point. Haytham hoped Shay wouldn’t notice how red his face had become. His eyes scanned the documents as quickly as he could, desperate to get out of here and avoid another awkward night. But to his dismay Shay shut the door and stood next to him, shoulders colliding. Haytham stiffened, gripping the paper much tighter than necessary. 

“So should this date be so far away? Or does it need to be closer?” Shay asked, looking up through those stupidly dark eyelashes. 

“No, it can remain… far away” he said, his voice cracking. Shay had a noticeable smirk plastered on his face as he came around to face Haytham. He tried to take a step back to give more space but Haytham hit the desk behind him. Great- trapped. 

“But I think it could be closer. If we try” the irishman said, stepping closer, almost right up against Haytham. Shay knew exactly where he was leading this and Haytham would love it go that way but he is a closed off person, and personal contact is not exactly in his dictionary. 

“It could?” he asked, almost a squeal. Shay nodded, biting his lip as he put his hands on the desk behind Haytham. Their faces were mere inches apart now, Haytham could feel the light breath of Shay blow over his lips and he blinked in a furious attempt to keep his composure. 

“Because Aveline isn’t here, and I can’t stop thinking about you… that night you kissed me, you kissed my wife.” he trailed a hand across Haytham’s hip hooking his fingers inside his waistband but then letting a finger trail down farther, ghosting over his member. “I ran my hand up your thigh, _begged_ you to fuck me… Sir.” he whispered, staring into sea blue eyes. Haytham’s eyes slowly traveled down to Shay lips, up his chiseled cheek and back to the eyes… Full of lust. He almost growled as he crashed his lips against Shay’s, the other man roughly shoving them together and he hungrily kissed back, tongues clashing against one another. 

“Fuck Haytham” he grunted, grinding himself against Haytham’s thigh, his back pushing harshly into the desk behind him. Hands roamed over Haytham’s back, down to his buttocks roughly grasping at them as Haytham dug his fingernails into Shay’s back. The desk creaked as it moved backwards against their weight, and not wanting to suddenly fall backwards, Haytham shoved Shay back, and pushed him up against the wall opposite, roughly pressing himself as close as he could trailing hungry kisses and bites along Shay’s jaw and neck. Shay’s hand traveled down and grasped at Haytham's crotch, rubbing through the material at the now very obvious budge. Haytham bit into Shay’s neck causing the other man to moan loudly, his hands shaking slightly as he undid Haytham's pants, shoving them down and sliding his hand inside Haytham’s boxers. They brought mouths back together, moans escaping from both. They knew they were being loud but in this moment neither cared. Pure lust coursed through them, in a desperate attempt for sexual release from each other. 

Eventually they found their way to a bed, and all that could be heard was a thumping of the bed against the wall, loud screams of pleasure mostly from Shay as he begged his master to keep fucking him. Haytham always obliged, arousal and love shuddering throughout his body and he slammed into Shay. Shay bucked his hips up every time, grasping into any part of Haytham that he could. It was a quick first climax, Haytham releasing inside Shay and he stroked Shay to his own orgasm. He kissed his counterpart, deeply, and Shay turned them over lying on top of Haytham as they continued another tongue war. Shay ran his hands through the long hair of Haytham, their pool of semen sitting in-between them. Arousal still ran through their veins and Shay slowly at first started to rub his cock against Haythams stomach. This elicited many moans from the older man, Haythams hands grabbing at the sheets as he grew harder by the second. He could feel Shay smirk against his mouth as he continued at a rather glacial pace. 

“Shay please” he begged, attempting to move his hips for a faster pace but unable from Shay’s weight on top of him.

“What do you want, sir?” he asked, kneeling above him. 

“Faster, please just keep going” he panted, hands roaming over Shays hard chest, pushing down on his butt for more contact.

“Yes, _Sir_ ” he replied, and Haytham almost came right there and then. Shay rubbed his hips on Haytham again and again their own finish as a lubricant. Haytham moaned loudly, obscenities flying from his mouth and Shay briefly wondered how loud they could get. 

Minutes later they both came, hard, against each other. Shay reaching a hand down to slowly stroke them together. He collapsed on top of Haytham. They kissed again, this one slow and loving. Shay looked down as Haytham slowly raised his hand to cup Shay’s cheek, a thumb gliding over lips, as the two gazed into each others eyes. 

Haytham was very certain he was deeply in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame VampireBadger for starting me on this ship, after reading this chapter: http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/13836220


End file.
